fisherymanagementfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Contents
(very hastily inserted text - to be improved later; but some centralised help appears in a box at the bottom) How to add material to the site If you click on the "edit" tab at the top of any page (or on the right of any section header on a page) it will open up an editing window on the page. You can then edit the text, and there are a couple of tabs at the bottom of the editing window which allow you to either view the way your edits will look when they are saved, or to simply save. The old page will then be automatically saved in the "history" stack and your new edited page will become the visible page on the web. If you don't want to edit an existing page, but want to create a new page, you can either follow an existing "unfilled" link (for example on the main page there is a link called "Quotations relevant to fisheries" which doesn't actually go anywhere. The quotations page hasn't been created yet. But when you click on an unfilled link, the Wikimedia engine assumes that you want to actually fill the link and sets up a new page in edit mode for you. If you want to create a link to a new page from a page that you are editing, you create a hyperlink in wikimedia markup language by enclosing the text that you want to link from in double square brackets . For example, if you are writing something in edit mode which contains the phrase "market quota system" and you want to create a linked page which explains what the MQS is all about, you would enclose the phrase in brackets as follows market quota system. When you save your page, you can then go down the text and click on the underlined/highlighted phrase "market quota system" and immediately you will be put into edit mode on a blank page entitled "Market quota system". In short, for editing or adding to existing pages, the key is to click on the edit tab for that page (and don't forget to click the save tab before you quit). If you want to create new pages, either click on an existing but unfilled link, or put a link in an existing page to the title of the new page you want to create - then follow it. Clear as mud? It is a lot harder to explain than to do, and I picked it up in a few minutes once I figured out that clicking on the edit tab allows you to edit anything. It also allows almost anybody else to edit anything ... An easier way to do it, of course, may be just to email it to me, Tim Adams, and I will add it. I can also send you an explanation of what I have done, so you can do it yourself in future ... P.S. You can't edit the main page. I have blocked it, to avoid major dislocations by people unfamiliar with the system)... category:help